firestone_idle_rpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Gear
's gear (epic rarity)]] You get gear items out of chests. You get most of your chests from map missions. Tiers There are 3 tiers of gear items. While tier 1 is immediately available once you get a new hero, tiers 2 and 3 have to be unlocked first. Unlocking higher tiers requires a minimum power of your hero and costs a certain amount of meteorites. Gear items give the following bonuses: * Weapon: Increase damage on hero * Chest: Increase health on hero * Boots: Increase armor on hero * Wrist: Increase damage on ALL heroes * Shoulder: Increase health on ALL heroes * Belt: Increase armor on ALL heroes * Ring: Increase all gold earnings * Relic: Increase ALL attributes on ALL heroes It is very important that you unlock tier 2 and tier 3 as soon as possible. Tier 1 gear only improves the hero it is on. Tier 2 and tier 3 gear improves all heroes making them a much better investment for your void crystals. Rarities There are many rarities in this game. Rarity in this game does two things. It approximately triples the effect of the item and it allows you to enchant the item two more times. Enchanting When you enchant an item, it is actually the slot that you enchant. So whenever you get a better item, the enchantment level will carry over to the newly improved item. The cost doubles with every enchantment level until level 8. After that the cost will go up by 50% per level. For levels 2-8: cost = 15 * 2''currentlevel'' * 2''tier'' For levels 9-12: cost = 1920 * 1.5''currentlevel''-7 * 2''tier'' For tier 2 and tier 3 equipment, it is better to spread out the levels equally over all heroes. Effect The effect of a gear item roughly triples with its rarity and roughly doubles with its enchanting level. The exact rarity multipliers are: The exact enchantment level multipliers are: With these multipliers, the effect of a gear item is: effect = (rarity multiplier * level multiplier - 1) * 100% Power The power of a hero is given by 100 plus the sum of the power ratings of his or her gear. The base power of a tier 1/2/3 gear item is 100/150/250. The power doubles with every level increase and triples with every rarity increase: power = base power * 2''level'' * 3''rarity''-1 Power ratings for tier 1 items: Power ratings for tier 2 items: Power ratings for tier 3 items: Duplicates When you open a chest, you get either a new gear item, an item upgrade or a duplicate. When you get a duplicate item, you will get void crystals instead which in turn allows you to enchant items. The amount of void crystals you get depends on the rarity and tier of the item. A common tier 1 item gives 10 void crystals. You get 3 times as much with every rarity higher and 2 times as much for every tier higher. value = 10 * 2''tier''-1 * 3''rarity''-1 Category:Browse Category:Items